


Two Dorks and a Playlist

by Kaizokuniichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Slow Grinding, that's all really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizokuniichan/pseuds/Kaizokuniichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday gift for my lovely friend Letti. A fairly tame, very short PG-13 make-out sesh. Kagami's got the moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Dorks and a Playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwindlingflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/gifts).



Dry humping. The thought has never really appealed to you much, not until you experience it first-hand that is, right here, on your bed, with the light of your bedside lamp casting soft shadows on your...boyfriend's face. Boyfriend. Lover? Honestly, who cares about labels, this dude is fucking perfect and he's sitting in your lap, moving those hips of his as if you'd paid him for it. And you would have, had he actually demanded it. You'd eagerly give him your parent's entire life savings just to keep him in your lap, moving those hips. And that perfect ass. God, what an ass. You  _had_  to squeeze it again.

He's smirking at you now, the little shit. The ambient slow jams playlist in the background churns out smooth notes, and he grinds into your groin, purposeful. Mischievous. Fuck him.

"Come here," you mumble, your voice hoarse from dry mouth and shortage of oxygen in your lungs. You grab the front of his shirt (coupled with that damned necklace) and pull him forward.

"What's up," he quips once his nose touches yours. He's still smiling and his eyes are shining, brimming with desire. Still moving those hips.

"Kiss me," you whisper, the words tumbling from your mouth like fallen jenga pieces. He angles his head, and with another grind of his hips, licks your bottom lip playfully. 

"Nah."

Seriously, fuck this guy.

" _Come here,"_  you growl, gripping his butt and pulling him forward until his mouth has no choice but to land soundly on yours. He doesn't seem to mind. A quiet gasp escapes your mouth, and he tightly wraps his arms around your neck, continuing his tantalizing dance.  He's right on your dick now, a bulge tenting your sweatpants. You open your legs wider and lay further down, almost completely on your back. You can feel your brain short-circuiting with every roll of his hips and that tongue in your mouth. Your hands are moving of their own accord, gliding up and down his thighs, and booty of course. His hand begins to tiptoe down your torso, in search of your waistband.

"No," you command, grabbing his hand and putting it back on your shoulder, "leave them on, just stay like this."

He quirks an eyebrow and sits up. "It's getting hot though. Can't I at least take off my shirt?"

You stare at him hazily for a moment before shooting him a devilish grin. "Hell yeah."

He holds the hem of his shirt and pulls it up, your eyes following the movement as each delicious muscle of his abdomen is revealed. Goddamn him.

"Good?" he inquires as he tosses the pointless fabric aside. Your eyes continue to rove over his Adonis-like body, and you lick your lips like a starved man ready to devour a holiday feast. This is better than Christmas actually.

Wordlessly, you reach for his arm and pull him back down to your mouth. Teeth gnash and bite at lips; hips rock against each other, encouraged by a barely-acknowledged voice of an artist belting out the melody of the sultry tunes. Without pause, you place your hands on his hips and he somehow (always) reads your mind and adjusts himself so that he's fully straddling you. Angling his head, his tongue lunges further into your mouth and you use your hands to guide his body in every direction you wish for it to go.

"Mmmh, like that?"

"Yeah, just like that."

He drops his head onto your shoulder and his tongue darts out, dragging along your throat. He bites at the same moment that he rocks particularly hard on your cock and you just about finish right then and there.

"Kagami..."

"Yeah?" He's still moving against you and it's quite a challenge to catch a breath.

"Kagami.....I could definitely.....stay just like this. I'd be so good."

He chuckles sweetly "Yeah, me too."

You kiss him again and hold him tighter against you.  Both of your mouths are open and panting now, his steady rhythm becoming increasingly lost with every passing second. You slide your hands beneath the waistband of his pants and squeeze his bare backside. He bucks his hips and moans into your neck and your sanity slips further and further away. There is literally nothing else in the world more important than this moment right here.

Panting between kisses you manage to choke out, "Don't tell anyone about this lame ass PG-13 session we got going here."

He snorts, "Why would I?"

"I don't need people knowing how lame I really am," you breathe, heavily as your still-clothed lower regions continue to rut against each other. He snorts again and bumps his forehead against yours.

"I'm pretty sure they already know, dumbass."

You pinch his butt in reply. 

 _Please let this moment last forever_.


End file.
